Incontinence is a problem for many people including older adults. Present day approaches to dealing with incontinence such as the Foley catheter often times causes urinary tract infection. A bag for urine is required and smell becomes a problem. The chances of infection are increased each time the bag is changed. The cost for the Foley catheters and pads is substantial.
What is needed is a simple inexpensive device for controlling urine flow in the urethra which is compatible to the body and will not cause discomfort or infection.